Dead Flames
by senriya
Summary: Last Series What does the future hold for Cm Punk and Alana? Is there new beginnings on the horizon? Thank you for supporting me and reading my story, and giving me beautiful reviews-I had a lot of fun with this one, hope you guys enjoy, please review and favorite :DD -MUCH LOVE senriya!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Things started to tumble-down the stairs followed by a big yoga ball that found its way from the game room. As it reached down the stairs, there was a loud scream. "Stop chasing after me!" She got on top of the ball, rolling down with it. She fell on her back on the laminated tile floor. She winced, as she groaned, reaching to her head, and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Alana, how many times do we need go through with this? You need to take your medication!" Alana stared at him, while getting to her feet. "My name is not Alana, it Sylvia, how many times, do we need to go through with this, Giovanni?" Alana yelled, patting her shorts. Giovanni sighed in frustration. "You are something, Alana. Who would have thought, that the mastermind behind Sylvia's fake death was you? Just to keep Punk away?"

Alana looked away, with a smirk proudly plastered all on her face. "And you think, by kidnapping me, that's going to keep me away from Phil?" She said, sounding amused, only to irritate Giovanni even more.

"He already knows what you have done." Giovanni shot back, as he brought the syringe in his hands closer to him, as liquid spurted out a few drops.

"Sure…but I had him around my fingers for seven years, it's not easy for him to let go. Every moment that I had with him, everything we been through, I bet he's looking for me now." Alana replied, with a smile, appearing to be very confident.

Before Giovanni could argue back, the front door behind Alana burst opened, as the huge rays of light shipped inside the dark room.

"Hello Dean!" Alana said, in annoyance.

"What? Are you now blaming me for the fake murder? You're lucky the judge deemed you insane rather than putting you to life in jail." Dean said, as she peeked around to glance at him, walking past her in his Shield costume.

"I know, that judge was ridiculous, placing me in this hellhole rather than jail. They are like the two same things" Alana huffed, throwing her hands in the air then crashing on the large chair.

"No…you were lucky" Giovanni interrupted, to which Dean nodded in agreement. Alana sat there in silence, crossing her arms, pouting

"Now, take your medication, I am not going to waste any more time with you."

"Can Dean do it instead?" Alana said, backing away from Giovanni as he came the down the stairs quickly. He looked at her, almost in disgust, but instead he showed sympathy. He passed the syringe, after gesturing Dean to put on the latex gloves. Willingly, Dean put on the gloves and took the syringe from Giovanni. Giovanni gave Alana a stern glare, expecting her to behave. "Don't leave this house!" he warned her, before leaving out the front door, again lighting up the dark house.

Alana avoided Dean's eyes. He slightly chuckled, realizing how humiliated Alana was probably feeling now. "Sorry, about how things worked out, sweetheart." He said, quietly, sounding really kind now. However, it only pushed Alana to the edge. "Well. Then. What did you do wrong, in faking her death? Like how I paid you to do?" Alana spoke, in pure naïve bravery. "Excuse me?" Dean asked, as he forcefully pumped the medicine, intentionally, watching her wince. In the next moment, Alana clawed Dean's neck, trying to choke-hold him, out of pure involuntary defensive reflex. "You know I hate needles" she hissed at him. "Then I dare you to repeat your question" he challenged her, smirking at her. Alana didn't speak. She stared at him hard in silence.

"You didn't know that Giovanni was a private detective, you dumbass?" Dean scolded her. Alana sighed; feeling exhausted from thinking what she did wrong. "You're lucky that Giovanni doesn't know that you were part of this. Otherwise…" she said. "Otherwise, I would have killed you, because that would ruin my career in wrestling." Dean finished for her. Alana gazed back at Dean, resting her head on her hand, while leaning back against the couch.

"Sylvia knows..." Alana argued back.

Dean chuckled. "She won't say anything. I can assure you that." Again, Alana eyes wandered around, looking at the different areas of her house that the judge ordered for her to stay. It all happened so fast. After Punk saw Sylvia at the carnival, he ran to her. All in a blur, Alana remembered two shadows coming towards her. Right then, she realized she was in trouble. Alana was knocked out unconscious, then the next thing she knew, she was in court. All the while this was going on, her contract in WWE terminated, which means she can never come back. Somehow, everything was played out well to Sylvia's advantage. Then with the evidence against Alana in court, she was forced be in a home on parole.

The same feeling of numbness. The same feeling where she unable to express any emotion towards what happened just doesn't to seem to surface. Alana needed a little more time, to destroy Sylvia again once and for all. She was going to have Punk back. Alana is going to use Dean again, which is why she made sure that Dean didn't get the rap from the police.

Alana's plan was a perfect plan. How her perfect plan gone wrong was a mystery to her. Alana felt the medicine kicking in as she felt the wave of drowsiness over her. She fell sideways to Dean's lap, who took off his gloves and began slowly placing her head on his lap, gently. As Alana began to slowly to sleep, she saw herself holding hands with Phil at the carnival, kissing him, when the Ferris wheel took them to the top. The top of the world, where no one was going to touch them, destroy them or even reach them. Dean saw Alana smiling, her peaceful eyes closed. He moved closer to her, and started flicking her hair. With her eyes still closed, her smile turned into a frown. "Stop flicking my hair, Dean! I was having a good dream!" she mumbled, in anger. "I hope it's about me!" he said, slightly laughing. Those words began to echo in her dreams, as she began to wonder…what he meant.

* * *

"Are you okay, babe?"

Phil turned around, abruptly, his behinds his back. "Hey hun, back so soon?" he said, with a genuine smile. Phil bends down to kiss Sylvia on the check then again on the lips. Sylvia was eyeing her boyfriend's hands that seemed to be holding something. "Yeah, I just came back from talking with Vince." "Oh I see, did you finish all the paperwork?" Phil asked, started fumbling whatever he was holding. Sylvia breathed out patiently, realizing what he was holding. "Is that a picture of Alana?" she asked, sadly. Punk was very surprise that Sylvia figured that out quickly. "N-no, I just saw it in my bags, I was about to throw it away."

"Don't throw it away." Sylvia replied, reaching out to hold his hands. However, Punk was already near the trash can, and was about let the picture fall into the bin. "Phil, babe look at me. I understand that you care about her. You were with her for a long time. It's hard to let everything go, at this point." Sylvia said. Phil looked at her, almost sad. "I'm sorry, hun. Just give a me a little more time, I have so many things to sort out." Phil said, covering his face with his hands. Sylvia hugged him as he took his hands from his face and wrapped it around her waist. He didn't know what to feel at this point. It was still confusing. How a girl like Alana could be a criminal?

"I just wish we could see Alana." Phil spoke. Sylvia was silent, but hugged him tighter. "Yeah I agree. It's too bad that the judge decided she needed a restraining order for us to stay away. It should be the other way around, right?" Sylvia said, sounding a little aggravating.

Phil laughed. He took Sylvia by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. He stared for a moment then he kissed her. "I'm just glad you're back in my arms again." He whispered, to which Sylvia smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

There must have been little critters crawling all over her back and arms when she found herself holding Dean's cold hands. Actually, it may seem that way, but in real Alana's wrist was handcuffed to his.

"Is this really necessary?" Alana said, angrily. Dean just laughed. "I don't even know what's necessary anymore. I can't believe that I'm even doing this." He said.

They were getting close to his hotel room. Dean agreed, without Giovanni's permission to take her with him to his hotel room with the Shield. Giovanni had to leave to Seattle for his "business meeting" and Dean agreed to watch her. But then, Dean remembered that he had a match coming up that week, so he was suddenly stuck on what to do. Somehow, Alana was able to convince him to come with him, and she agreed that she stay at the hotel room, quietly. "I'll be a good girl, don't worry!" she said, soothingly into his ear, with a big smile on her face. Her breathe and her closeness almost made him uneasy and a little excited. "Good, because if you plan not to be, you're asking for it." Dean said, with a smile on his face, their eyes connected. Alana knew what he meant, but she decided to look confused. "Asking for what?" she asked, almost innocently. Dean's smile faded and just stared really hard. The stare was intent with blood-curdling lust. He was truly game-changing. There was so much she learned from him and probably the reason why she become so conceited in the past weeks she was stuck in that stupid house.

Alana faced the other way in agreement.

Dean opened the hotel door with the key as Alana barged in, dragging Dean in with her, almost slipping. "Freaking Alana, watch what you're doing," he yelled, in frustration. Alana slightly looked behind her. "Hmph, Sorry I forgot." She said, smirking. Dean looked angry, to which Alana completely ignored. "So are you gonna let me go?" she asked, her eyes gesturing towards the handcuffs.

Dean stared intently, as he took hold of her neck. "No matter what, you will stay in this hotel room and you won't leave. Otherwise, if I find you, I will torture you to death!" he swore, almost whispering, eyes blue eyes cold as steel. Alana held her hands up in surrender. "You have my word, Dean." She said, grinning, disgusting Dean.

Dean let Alana, as she began to rub her neck to relieve the hold he had on her. "Do you need any food or anything right now?" he asked, almost politely. Silently, that irritated her. "No, I'm good. You should go, since it's time for you to go anyway." Alana said. Dean couldn't move. He was a little afraid of Alana leaving the hotel room. Giovanni would have his head, but before he would make sure he had Alana's. He cared about her well-being, if something happened, and he wasn't here, what could he do? Right now, that match with Randy Orton and Sheamus was just as important for his career as well.

"Okay, I'll be back by midnight. If you need anything, call Brad. That's all you need to do?" Dean instructed her. Now he needed to threaten Brad to make sure she is behind closed doors, and to give her what she wanted. Since, he owed him, so this might as well be that perfect opportunity. Alana shrugged in agreement. She turned around to go sit down in a chair next to the table. She began to relax, closing her eyes. She was a little tired and that began to calm Dean down a little.

* * *

Alana woke up as her stiff neck began to hurt a little. She yawned as her legs immediately were about to cramp up. She stood up in a quick motion, and shook her legs from cramping. She wondered what time it was, as she saw that it was dark outside. The alarm clock on the nightstand said 10:00. She slept at 5. It had been only five hours. She slumped back down on the couch. She was about to get bored. She sat back, still feeling a little drained, as she began to rest. She looked beside the couch, where the bed was and took out the blanket, wrapping herself.

She began to wrap the blanket around her a little tighter; she heard voices behind the door. She stood very still to see who it was. However, before she could figure it out, the door opened, and she almost panicked.

"Hey man, wait here." That sounded like Seth. She slapped her forehead lightly. She remembered Dean saying that Seth and Roman left their belongings in the room and may stop by. She wondered if it was obvious how noticeable the huge wrapped white burrito on the couch. Before she could really think about that, Seth was already in front of her.

"Who's with you?" Alana asked, looking to meet his eyes. Seth scratched his head. "Just me, Roman and Punk." Alana sighed. Punk was here. She had to avoid him or else she was in trouble. "Make sure that Punk doesn't see me here, and go away, so I don't get in trouble." She said, plainly. Seth patted her head, causing her to grimace. "Brad is on the way to bring dinner." He said. Alana only nodded. He is sweet, but she really wanted to see Punk. However, Dean's threats were enough to intimidate her.

Alana closed her eyes, as she heard the door close. The room began to be quiet again, she almost began to halfway fall asleep. The thoughts of Punk began to fill her as her worries about Dean began to equally fill her as well. She didn't how long it has been, that she was sleeping, but there was a loud knock on the door that slowly waking her up. She felt her eyes opening, and she looked at the time. It was 11:11. It would be hilarious if Punk was behind the door. She got up. She knew that it was Brad behind the door. Alana slowly treaded towards the door, as she began to open the door, her eyes grew wide. "Hey Dean, I've been looking-.

Time must have stood still, as their eyes just stared so deeply at each other. "Punk…" she quietly stuttered. He was silent. He had a look on his face that only pained her. Alana shut the door behind her, and fell down to the floor. Her heart was beating so rapidly, like those teenage girls. Her whole body began to numb, as tears fell from her face. Why does love had to hurt so much, she couldn't understand.

I know I vanished. ...sowwie, school was hell this summer, still is. hope you like the chapter -senriya :)


End file.
